SeaClan
SeaClan is one of the four isle Clans and one of three to reside aboveground. Their founding leader was Seas, the Precestor revered for bringing an end to the White Darkness. Description SeaClan lives in the forest by the white stone beaches and coral reefs. Their camp is in a sandy hollow at the base of a waterfall, and warriors split their time between the forest and the ocean. They prey mainly on small woodland mammals and birds, as well as sea creatures such as fish and crustacean. Preference varies between cats. When they hunt water prey, they prefer to hunt completely submerged rather than on the shore, as larger fish populate the seafloor and rarely come to the surface. SeaClan cats are generally either slim with glossy coats to swim smoother in the water, or more muscular to swim more powerfully against strong currents. The former tend to hunt closer to the surface, while the latter dive deeper to hunt at the seafloor. In battle, SeaClan warriors are noted to excel in underwater combat, as seen in their battle against EchoClan for the Waterfall Bridge. Territory Their territory is dotted by sparkling pools of fresh water, all connected to the ocean by underwater tunnels. The border by EchoClan is the Waterfall Bridge, a circular cliff formation with several waterfalls running down onto the flat stone surface below, where more water pools lie. These are the only water pools in their territory with salt water, and also the only ones with fish, so they are known as the salt-pools. They share this territory with EchoClan, but recently there has been rising tension over one of the Clans finally claiming this land. Their main predators are coyotes and seals, but the coyotes were driven away by the Great Flood and have not returned since. The seals generally keep to one corner of the beach, known as the Seal Nests. Relations EchoClan Until recently, their relationship with EchoClan had been peaceful, but resources had grown scarce for SeaClan following the Great Wave. For a period, the cats were too weak to hunt for fish underwater, so they relied almost entirely on the fish in the salt-pools for prey. The previous SeaClan leader, Clearstar, claimed the Waterfall Bridge for SeaClan's exclusive use, which the leader of EchoClan, Jaggedstar, relinquished as a sign of goodwill. However, now that the forest resources have replenished and the SeaClan cats have recovered, there is tension rising as the ownership of that territory is once again in question. CinderClan They maintain a good relationship with CinderClan, as Somberstar and Blossomstar, CinderClan's current leader, are good friends. When CinderClan's dormant volcano started showing signs of awakening, Somberstar allowed them to take refuge in SeaClan's camp. MistClan The relationship with MistClan is strained, ever since MistClan's leader Poisonstar inexplicably closed her borders a few moons after the Great Wave. While Blossomstar showed concern over their well-being, Somberstar and Jaggedstar were becoming impatient for them to give a reason, fearing StarClan would disapprove of one Clan barring itself off from the others. Trivia * A few generations ago, previous SeaClan leader Finstar abolished the rule against medicine cats having kits, provided that there is more than one active and fully-trained medicine cat. Soon after, CinderClan and MistClan both followed suit, leaving EchoClan as the only isle Clan to keep the former law. * They sometimes use the phrase "Seas" as a stand-in for "StarClan". ** "For Seas' sake!" ** "Journey well, Seas willing." ** "Seas forbid anything happens during the hunt. Return safely." Gallery WeightyHandyHatchetfish-size restricted.gif SC2.gif SC3.gif SC4.gif SC5.gif Category:Clans Category:SeaClan